barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour
Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour is a Barney live show. It first opened at the Mobile Civic Center in Mobile, Alabama. Plot While eager to share their toys with the audience, Baby Bop, and BJ's toys are broken, leaving them with nothing to play with. Barney takes them (and the audience) on a magical musical adventure where their toys can be repaired. With the help of the Imagination Machine, which is fueled by children's imaginations, they meet dancing teddy bears, out-of-this-world robots, a blue jay who plays the blues, life-sized musical instruments and larger-than-life toys even a big surprise... a new dino friend!. Characters * Barney (Voice) - Dean Wendt * Barney (Costume) - N/A * Baby Bop (Voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (Costume) - N/A * BJ (Voice) - Patty Wirtz * BJ (Costume) - N/A * Riff (Voice) - Michaela Dietz * Riff (Costume) - N/A * Guide #1 (N/A) * Guide #2 (N/A) Songs (The song list is complete but since this show only performed in some cities, the song list might be a bit out of order) Act 1 # Barney Is a Dinosaur # The Clapping Song # Laugh With Me! #Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy # The Toy Factory Song # Me and My Teddy #Nursery Rhyme Kitchen Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man and Pat-a-Cake # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Caboose Rides in the Back # Here Comes the Firetruck # Squishy, Squashy, Washy # The Rocket Song # We Are Little Robots # A Rock N Roll Star Act 2 Down on Grandpa's Farm Farm Animal Sing-Along Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider, Mary Had a Little Lamb and Hey Diddle Diddle If All the Raindrops The Wheels on the Bus I Hear Music Everywhere * How Does This Thing Work? * Mr. Knickerbocker When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band Blue Jay Blues If You Imagine I Love You *Riff's Appearance Barney Songs That Debuted During This Concert # Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy # The Toy Factory Song # If You Imagine Gallery bandicam 2015-10-13 06-37-53-098.jpg|Intro Ccf757846fd9b2b5af790cc480af9908-290631819-1301724161-4d96bc01-620x348.jpg bandicam 2015-08-06 10-43-10-442.jpg The Toy Factory Song.jpg Nothing Is Worse Than A Broken Toy.jpg bandicam 2015-08-06 10-43-00-264.jpg|Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ sings If All the Raindrops.. 115026724_1db4a9e646_b.jpg Barney Live The Caboose Rides in the Back.jpg|The Caboose Rides in the Back bandicam 2015-10-13 06-24-12-590.jpg Kpidvl-11outherebgreal.jpg 115025139_554ebd483e_b.jpg 115026255_783083006a_b.jpg 115026636_ed79254df9_b.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-30-23-197.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-36-52-797.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-36-40-899.jpg 318282740_605e8ae44d.jpg 115025237_95e99cd652_o.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-18-15-680.jpg In the Toy Factory.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-30-40-994.jpg 318282887_7ea8f87627.jpg|If All the Raindrops barneyn.jpg|Barney, BJ, Riff, and Baby Bop in the Toy Factory bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-07-266.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-25-077.jpg|Blue Jay Blues bandicam 2015-10-13 06-36-28-515.jpg bandicam 2015-10-13 06-30-03-355.jpg Ifyouimagine.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-38-887.jpg|Beginning of I Love You 115027243_ba7a7f8402_o.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-31-53-338.jpg bandicam 2015-10-18 16-32-05-369.jpg|Ending bandicam 2015-08-24 14-58-45-674.jpg|Ending bandicam 2015-10-13 06-24-35-935.jpg Trivia *This live show marks: **The beginning of the Barney & Friends Fourth Era' (January 21, 2006 - January 3, 2012). **The last live show written by Stephen White. **The first live appearance of Riff. *Instead of kids, there were two adults in this live show. Their names haven't been mentioned. *The show was originally titled "Barney's Tee-riffic Toy Factory," but due to the Let's Go videos selling well, the name was changed to "The Let's Go Tour" by request of marketing executives. Barney & Me - Stephen White *Riff was added in this live show on September 2, 2006. *Mr. Knickerbocker and If All the Raindrops would later be recycled in Barney's Birthday Bash. *This live show was originally going to be released on home video, but it was cancelled for money reasons. *The airplane from Barney's Colorful World! Live! also appeared in this show. International Edits References Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Barney Stage Show Tours Category:Barney & Friends Fourth Generation Category:2006 Category:Season 10